A Direct Influence
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Sequel to Hypnotoad76's "The Unknown Influence We Have": Annie's bravery in putting herself through rehab inspired a high school classmate to defeat his alcoholism and to thank Annie in the paper last year. But the two have never met in person until now.


**None of this is really my idea, as this is a sequel to someone else's idea. This is a follow up to "The Unknown Influence We Have" which was written by Hypnotoad76 and posted on this site on August 23, 2011, and can be found on the sixth page of the Community section.**

**He wrote a one-shot set after "Celebrity Pharmacology" in which Annie came to her Dildopolis home after the anti-drug play madness and read an open letter in the newspaper. A letter from a former high school classmate named Henry Vines who never met Annie, but who recovered from being a raging alcoholic because he was moved by Annie's courage in putting herself through rehab when no one was there for her. Her brave example inspired Henry to save his life and write about Annie as his "invisible guardian angel" – even though they never actually met - as he moved away to his new better life. Yet in the story, Annie read it when it was too late to find him and talk to him in person.**

**But I was such a fan that I got inspired to write a follow up in which they did meet in person a year later. And with Hypnotoad76's approval to write it and use his character of Henry Vines, that story is located below. Although I spoiled his original story, you should still read it to get the full effect of this one, however.**

Despite having only lived with Troy and Abed for three months – and despite living with Troy and Abed period – Annie had found a way to form a few new routines in the chaos. On Sunday nights, she was actually able to get in her two hours of pre-dinner studying, then eat a bit, then go out to the nearest convenience store to get some air and pick up some items for the week, then be fully recharged for her two hours of pre-sleep schoolwork. This was the best way to get ready for the school week, and Troy and Abed had learned to keep themselves down while she did it – to a point.

In any case, Annie went down an aisle to double check that she got everything she needed, and was focused enough to not notice right away that she bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you!" Annie uttered once the impact got through to her. She then actually turned to her right to see who she ran into, and instead of getting yelled at or being excused – the man had nothing to say.

He looked to be about her age, although Annie couldn't compare what he sounded like to anything, since he still wasn't talking. In fact, he was starting to look as slack jawed as Troy was during his visit from LeVar Burton. Annie was just about to ask what his deal was and start getting a little offended, until he finally all but whispered "Annie?"

Now this was getting much more curious, if not creepier. But if Annie was going to get any clarity, she would need to start speaking herself. "Yes….I'm Annie. Do I know you?" she inquired. Yet instead of answering her, the man seemed to get even paler. He did try to start talking, but it came out in a series of stutters before he spoke in English "I….I m-mistook you for someone else. I'm sorry….I mistook you for someone else…." he repeated as he tried to walk away.

Annie instantly saw a flaw in his explanation and quickly followed him. "You happened to mistake someone else named Annie for me? That doesn't seem likely….so where do you really know me from?" The man just seemed to grab a few random items as he headed for the cashier, so Annie started to guess some theories. "Were you traumatized or freaked out by something the study group did? If you are, I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure Jeff or Britta or Pierce did most of the damage! It could be from so many things, so you'll have to be specific on what."

But the man wasn't answering, as he was just trying to pull out money to pay for his things instead. As he did, Annie realized that he was too nervous to be that affected by the study group's shenanigans – if only by a very slim margin. So if he didn't know Annie from Greendale, then that left…."Oh God…..you're from my high school and I terrorized you while I was on Adderall! Okay, _that_ you can really blame me for!"

"Not quite," the man muttered to himself, before realizing he was loud enough for Annie to hear him. But he was close to finishing his transaction with the cashier, leaving Annie with little time to figure out the rest. With that statement, she had deduced he was from her high school – but if he wasn't a witness to her Adderall melt downs, why else would someone from high school be too scared to speak to her? Other than Troy, there was no one else over there who was that affected by Annie one way or the other, except for-

And then it clicked and almost made her do a slack-jawed Troy impersonation. But there was no time to perfect it, as the man took his change and was ready to run away. So Annie acted fast and carefully asked "Henry?"

Judging how the man froze his hand before putting his change in his pockets, Annie realized she was on the right track. "Henry Vines?" Annie asked again to make sure, and this time the suspect actually turned to look at her.

Although she read about Henry Vines in the newspaper a year ago, Annie hadn't brought herself to look up what he looked like when they were in high school together. It didn't matter to her, since his words in an open letter painted enough of a picture – his words about how he was a full blown alcoholic, had virtually thrown away his life, but picked himself back up because he remembered how Annie saved herself in rehab when she was on her own. His words about how although he never knew Annie in high school, her story of how she conquered her demons when no one was there for her gave him the courage to conquer his own. His words about how Annie was his "invisible guardian angel" and how it made him write a love letter to her strength and bravery in the paper last year.

And now the owner of those words may have finally appeared to her in the flesh. Yet all he could say next was "I need some air," before heading out the front door.

For a brief moment, Annie wondered why he was that freaked out over seeing her if this was Henry. But then he recalled a key portion of his editorial – which was easy since he had memorized every word over the last 12 months. He said that he didn't know how to contact Annie and tell her his story in person – since after all, the worst period of her life was the reason he survived the worst period of his. That's why he chose to just write everything in the newspaper, figuring he'd never have the strength or the chance to tell her in person. Yet even after that, here she was out of nowhere, and he didn't know what to do.

In a flash, Annie dropped her groceries, not wanting to waste the time it would take to pay for them. She rushed out and was relieved to see that Henry was still outside, bent over and regaining his breath. But Annie imagined that seeing her rush out to see him wouldn't help – and now she was the one paralyzed over what to say, and at a loss over what she could say to him.

In desperation to get something out, she spoke in a blur. "I read your article a year ago and it was the best thing I ever read and I still have it in my new room and I know I'm your invisible angel!" Finally Annie let herself take a breath before she focused on how badly she scared him off. But once she had enough air, she noticed that Henry was standing straight and was getting a little color back. With that, Annie was able to collect her thoughts and be a little more heartfelt.

"I read it the day you left for New Jersey….in fact, I read it when I came home from staging an anti-drug play for kids! It was just what I needed after I almost let Pierce ruin it because I needed rent money!" Annie then backtracked, not wanting to go deeper into that subject. "But I'm living somewhere much better now, and I still have your article in my desk drawer, and I read it almost every day. And every time I do, it reminds me that I _do_ matter and reminds me of the kind of person I want to be, just like you wanted it to. And I am so grateful that you're alive and healthy too, and I am so sorry you weren't until you remembered me like no one else over there ever did…." With that, Annie had to remember to breathe again before she started crying.

Again, Annie waited for the man/Henry to say something to her – until he finally got out "You really read it?" It wasn't a denial of who he was or who she was, as it seemed she might have gotten through his nerves after all. "You could say that. I mean, I did just say a lot of other things," Annie pointed out emotionally.

"Then it really is you….." Henry muttered as he finally took a step towards Annie.

"Yeah…..I'm Annie Edison," Annie got out as she found herself taking Henry's hand and shaking it. "It's nice to finally meet you, Henry," she got out as she saw Henry's face crumble and then almost broke down herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Henry croaked out, either apologizing for crying or for being too scared to be near her a few minutes ago. But he wasn't that scared anymore, as he was too busy starting to cry to get away now. So Annie reached over and let him cry into her arms, while she was letting out a few tears herself.

They probably looked quite odd, as Henry was crying right into Annie's shoulder outside a convenience store, after all. But they were in no position to care, given the occasion. Henry was now able to wrap his arms around Annie, trying in vain to hug her hard enough to convey how he owed her his life, if that was possible. Annie just kept holding him even though he didn't need to be held up anymore, as she didn't even care how many tears he was getting on her sweater. She might care if there was snot on it, but it felt like more of a straight crying jag – not that it really mattered.

At long last, Henry picked his face up from Annie's shoulder and pulled it back to look at her face. "I'm…..I'm sorry for the scene….and for trying to ignore you in there. It's just…."

"I know," Annie said with her first teary smile of the evening, and probably not the last. "I know exactly why….like I said, I memorized your article." Annie then recalled another piece of it from the final two paragraphs. "What are you even doing here? You're not working in that counseling center in New Jersey anymore?"

"No, I still am! I just came back here for the weekend, since I had some….news I had to tell my family. If you memorized my article, I suppose you remember when I said I had a girlfriend near the end…." With that hint and Henry giving his first wide and comfortable smile of the night, Annie was able to put the rest together.

"Oh my God, you got engaged! Congratulations!" Annie squealed before jumping up and giving Henry a much happier hug. As indeed she well knew, Henry found a girlfriend at a support group for addicts, saying in the article that "things are growing very serious between us." Since he wrote that a year ago, it was more than enough time for them to get engagement serious.

"Yeah, we came back here to tell our families. We're actually going to leave in the morning, so I came here to get snacks and magazines for the flight. But I never expected to find you….she did suggest I should look you up while we were back, though. Yet I still didn't know how to….you know, bring it up to you…..obviously," Henry laughed off.

"Your girlf- I mean, fiancée knows about me?" Annie asked, before chiding herself and remembering she would have to if Henry wrote about Annie in the paper. "Of course she does. I told her before I wrote the article, then I told my family after it got picked up. They all know how much we all owe you."

Annie was getting too embarrassed and overwhelmed to focus on that, so she tried to change the subject. "So this is your last night back? That's….quite some timing," she reflected, now realizing that there wasn't much time to actually catch up with Henry. This meant that they had to act while they still could.

"You know, Troy and Abed will be too caught up watching the Inspector Spacetime series 16 finale again to notice I'm not back for a while. And if you're okay talking to me now….I think it'd be better to do it inside. Luckily I know a coffee shop nearby where we can do just that," Annie proposed before she finally remembered something. "Oh, but I should probably get my groceries and actually pay for them first!" she recalled before running back to do so as quickly as possible.

It just took her about 70 seconds to pull that off, and about seven more minutes to get to the coffee shop and find a booth for her and Henry. After about two more minutes of renewed awkward silence, Henry figured out his next question. "So you said you read my article almost every day. Do you need it to….lift your spirits on those days? Or are they generally okay?"

"Oh….well, they're good more often than they aren't," Annie answered. "But compared to the stuff you and I have been through, there's really no reason to complain. I mean, I'm halfway through my third year at Greendale, I don't live anywhere near marital aid stuff anymore, I have a whole study group of friends, and in a year-and-a-half I'll be out into the real world!"

"That all sounds promising. Do you know what you'll do once you get into the real world?" Henry asked eagerly, which brought Annie down a little bit.

"You'd think I would, with all the planning I do for everything. But I really don't know for sure yet. With my anxiety and over thinking, I'll probably melt down again right before graduation if I still have nothing!" Annie semi-kidded. "All I know is that I want something meaningful…..something that makes a difference like the job you have. You help people get out of the hell we both went through….as much as you put me on a pedestal, I put you on a bigger one every time I read your article!"

"Well, that wouldn't have been built if it wasn't for you, so yours should still be an inch higher," Henry modestly offered.

"I'm still not sure. You really do have everything I wish I could have one day….or stuff I wish I still had. And now you're going to get married to top it off…." Annie reflected. "On top of that, you have a family that tried to help you even when you were at your worst. You still have them, and you have love, and you have a job that improves people's lives. When I finish growing up, I want at least some of what you have….although I know I can't get all of it."

"So….I take it your parents never took you back, then," Henry correctly guessed.

"Nope, not really. But if I didn't go to rehab, like they wanted, I'd wind up as bad as you were before you remembered me. If they finally figured that out, they sure didn't tell me. That's why I read your article for the first time in an apartment above Dildopolis," Annie remembered as Henry looked on with uncomfortable pity. "But I'm out of there now, don't worry! I've been living with my friends Troy and Abed for three months, and I still love them despite the blanket forts and Dreamatoriums!"

"Troy….that's funny," Henry commented, as Annie recalled why he might find that funny. So she quickly filled him in by confirming, "Yes, Troy Barnes. That Troy Barnes from high school….I was obsessively in love with him before I went insane, and now he's my roommate!"

"Wow, that's…..something in a number of ways," Henry exclaimed. "So then you two are…." he left hanging.

"No! No, I'm not like that with him anymore," Annie assured, although she was a little uneasy talking about her love life now. Yet Troy was an easier aspect to bring up than…..other parts. "I do love him, but as one of my best friends now, and that's even better. Now he knows I exist and I know he's sorry about not noticing me before….not that I would have been good company back then if he did. It worked for the best in a number of ways."

Henry seemed to be satisfied by that answer, as he stayed deep in thought before his next question. "How did you do it? I just have to know now….you were an addict, no one noticed you, those who did hated you, and your parents didn't really want to help you. So how did you put yourself through rehab and get better? I had only your memory to get me through, but that's still more than you had. How did you do it anyway?"

Annie thought long and hard, but even that wasn't quite enough. "I….don't know. Even now I don't know. You're right, I shouldn't have been able to do it, but I did anyway. I never saw myself as a strong or brave person, and I was really the opposite back then. You said people called me a stuck up, know-it-all egghead in high school, and I kind of was. There's nothing there that suggests I could have done what I did. I probably just snapped when my parents didn't want to help and I hated my life enough, and went from there."

Annie reflected on that until she finally came up with a better analogy. "You know what, scratch that. You want to know why I had that in me? Why did you think of someone you never met and never thought anything about before at your worst? It's the same thing, really. My strength, your strength…..they came out in weird, unexplainable ways because we're just weird that way. The important thing is that they were there; they were buried way deep down, but they'll never be buried again now. That's what really matters, not some mystery about their origins. Plus watching movies with Abed helps you see that origin stories are real letdowns. At least prequel versions are, anyway."

"Well….I'll take his word for it, then," Henry admitted, although without proper context that last part was over his head. The rest was clear, though. "I'll admit, I never saw myself doing what I'm doing before I started drinking. I never had that much ambition for myself, or doing that much for other people, until I got out of rehab. I'm not happy I found that side to myself the way I did, but I am glad I found it."

"Me too," Annie echoed. "Back then, I just wanted to get good grades and be the best just to be the best, or because my parents wanted me to. Even when I first came to Greendale, it was like that….it still is sometimes, unfortunately," Annie remembered while drifting back to the Model UN debacle. "Now I'd like to think I'm doing well for the right reasons. And now if I'm not, I have people that care about me and pick me back up when I screw up. They still underestimate me and think I'm just a kid sometimes, but other times they do appreciate who I am and who I'm trying to be, and help me learn how to really be that person. I started being better by going to rehab, but I couldn't have gotten any closer without them…." Annie trailed off before she got teary again.

"If only you'd had that in high school. But then I guess we both wouldn't be here if you did," Henry said a little guiltily. "That's why I was so afraid to see you in person. Out of context, it really is awful that I only got better because you were so messed up. That's not something to really thank someone for, or owe your life to."

"That's not your fault, not in the least," Annie more strongly said. "Just having anyone think about me like that meant everything to me. If I could make that impact on one person without even knowing it….I just wish I can do it on purpose someday."

"I'll be shocked beyond belief if you don't. Not to put any pressure on you, though," Henry backtracked as Annie giggled a bit.

"It's all right. Like I said, I don't have many real things to complain about. That's not why I keep reading your story. I just do it when I want to be moved again, when I'm hoping that you're still doing okay, and because it really is an objectively well-written article. I do use it to pick me up once in a while, but not too often." Annie further reflected before bringing up another more vanity-fueled reason. "Plus that part about how those who thought I was ugly would be 'insanely jealous' to look at me now….that's good to read no matter what mood I'm in," she smirked a bit, trying not to look arrogant or braggy about how she looked now.

"Well, it is very true. And I have to admit it's even more true in person….if that's all right to say," Henry stated a bit bashfully. Annie giggled her approval, knowing he wasn't trying to be a pig or come on to her, especially since he was engaged. It was nice to actually be praised on her looks from someone who wasn't hitting on her or making boob jokes and who wasn't Jeff.

"Well, being an overachiever is good for something sometimes," Annie tried to joke. "I went so all out to clean up my insides in rehab, I figured my outsides needed a touch up too. I kind of went overboard on that too – but not in an unhealthy or anorexic way."

"I know, I can tell – not in a sexist way, I mean!" Henry quickly corrected. "It is remarkable, considering you were at the bottom of the barrel in high school. Now that people appreciate your greatness on the inside, and that you look so gorgeous on the outside, you must be the most eligible bachelorette in your school! On the off chance you are single, I mean. Then again, you kissing your debate partner made him drop a handicapped person and win that whole 'man is evil' argument, so that must have got you noticed."

As flattered as Annie was at the start of that proclamation, she grew a bit more uneasy at the end of it. "Well….it's kind of a complicated issue, really." She didn't really want to bring this meeting down by going into her Jeff issues – but there was no way in hell she couldn't be anything less than completely and utterly open with Henry. So she braved it and started by asking "You know that debate partner I kissed? That….wasn't exactly the only time we had a moment."

With that, Annie quickly got into Jeff mode in recapping all their drama, kisses, tension-fueled moments and repressed emotions. Since she was in a Jeff zone by the end of it, she didn't notice how Henry looked progressively less happy to hear about Jeff's mistakes and dismissal of Annie's feelings. Yet Annie kept going as she stated, "And ever since he denied 'The Annie of it All' I've really had no idea where we stood! I didn't make things easier with that brainwashed Glee routine, and he didn't make it easier with that stuff he said at Model UN! Every time I think we've turned a corner, I do things like make him more uncomfortable, or he does things like not help me move, dismiss our chemistry, or something that helps him tell himself he's just too wrong and rotten for me!"

"Well.…if that's his strategy, it sounds like he's doing a good job," Henry found himself saying. "He seems to be making it clear that he isn't ideal boyfriend material. Not for the likes of you, anyway."

"Oh, now you sound just like him!" Annie spat out, which was common for her to do in Jeff mode, even against Henry. "You know it's just an act, and if he got past his own hang-ups that don't matter, none of this would be happening!"

"Annie, it isn't coming across as an act. Maybe you're telling it wrong, but it really doesn't sound like he's worth you," Henry insisted.

"Well he is, okay? It's bad enough I hear him deny it all the time, so don't _you_ start lying too!" Annie yelled before she caught herself. But once she did, she suddenly felt very small. Complaining/obsessing over Jeff wasn't always fun anymore, but now that it made her yell at Henry over it, it was soul-crushing. And Henry was clearly making himself hold back because he didn't want to yell at her – yet his arguing was only because he wanted the best for his guardian angel, and Annie hadn't done a good job of making him believe Jeff was it. Considering how she had a hard time believing it herself sometimes, how could she?

"I'm sorry, Henry…." Annie trailed off quietly. "I really am….I shouldn't have yelled at you for worrying about me."

"No, it's okay. If you think he's that good, there's no reason for me to complain," Henry tried to save face.

"But I know he's not always good, I do know that! Jeff may not believe it and maybe you don't, but I _do _know he's not always ideal boyfriend material! I'm not _that _ignorant of the risks and his flaws, I just….make myself look like I am sometimes," Annie admitted. "I certainly did that after that first summer and Transfer kiss….that's _still_ something I'll never be able to live down, and Jeff probably still can't do it either."

"So what are me and him missing then?" Henry asked with more of an open mind.

"You haven't seen how Jeff treats me like I'm a kid sometimes….but how he's also the first person to really see me as an adult other times. How he pushes me in his own way, challenges me in ways I've never faced before, and brings out the best of myself when he's not bringing out the worst. He complains when I challenge him and make him put an effort into something, but he can't hide how he really likes it. At least when it comes to dealing with me," Annie reflected a bit more fondly.

"I know I bring out things in him no one else ever has, and he does the same with me. He's just…..still addicted to acting like a jerk sometimes, and pushing me away when it looks like we're getting somewhere. He's just like us, Henry, only he doesn't have the strength yet to beat his demons like we did. I know it's there, and so does he when he's actually honest with himself…..maybe I care about him more than I should because of it, but I'm not wrong to care. We've both cared in the wrong ways at some point, but I want to get it right so badly! I just wish he'd admit he does too," Annie reflected a bit more sadly. "I know that makes me naïve and kind of stupid sometimes and that I probably do deserve better…."

"You do, Annie. Nothing less than the best," Henry assured. "Maybe in some misguided way, he knows that too."

"He does, but it usually comes out all wrong!" Annie stated. "I know I can handle him once he's actually honest and open with me, even if he stays a jerk! No one knows how to keep him in line in the group more than I do, and he's even told me my 'Disney face' is a lethal weapon! If I can handle everything I've ever been through, I can keep his jerky stuff in check in a relationship! It's the denial and the lying and his constant belief that he's 100 percent bad that I can't stand….but I just make myself look more naïve and childish whenever I try to get through to him. And now it won't be long until we both run out of chances to get it right…"

Annie wasn't on the verge of crying, although she was finding it harder to look at Henry. He still reached over and laid his hand on top of hers, trying not to look pitying or heartbroken at seeing his savior like this. The vision of the strong, brave, courageous Annie that got him through hell had proven to be just as strong, courageous and brave in person – except when it came to this.

Seeing that a seemingly unworthy man could inspire such doubt, guilt and sadness in Annie Edison was enough to make Henry's blood boil. Yet he willed himself to see the other side that Annie described, and like any good counselor, see the more optimistic and comforting side.

"Maybe you're right….maybe he is just an addict like we were. His addiction isn't as severe, of course, but it's obviously damaging in its own way. But when we were addicted, we were too far gone to show any other sides to ourselves until we hit rock bottom. From the better stuff you've told me, he still finds ways to be a good person and a worthy friend in between dismissing you. That's more progress that we ever had at the height of our addictions, I suppose," Henry rationalized.

"It is, it really is," Annie admitted. "He's not at the height of his addiction either. It just still shows up more often than it should by now. But I've relapsed a few times too, you know – not the pill and alcohol kind of relapse, I mean!" she corrected very quickly. "I meant that I've made emotional mistakes like him, like with the Model UN meltdown, the Glee spell, or lying to cover up breaking a priceless DVD! So I'm hardly one to judge him sometimes."

"Maybe I'm not either," Henry confessed. "It's not always easy dealing with addicts every day, or being in love with an ex-addict. Sadly, the temptation to relapse chemically will be there for the rest of my life. It takes everything I have sometimes not to do it when I get angry or upset, even with my fiancée. And I'm trying not to use your memory as much anymore, since I want to be brave on my own more."

"You _are_ brave, Henry," Annie said although this was getting off track a bit. "You were the bravest person I knew even before I met you tonight. It breaks my heart to see you doubt yourself, just like it must have been to see me do it earlier. And there's another reason to apologize for yelling at you."

"It's all right, it really is," Henry reassured before returning to the topic. "Jeff's worst side may be wrong for you, there's no doubting that. But my worst side was wrong for everyone, and I suppose yours was too. And with my past and addictions, it would have been easy to say I was no good for my fiancée too. But….if I could prove I was good enough and hold back my demons, maybe anyone can. Even Jeff."

Despite the extra dig at Jeff, Annie was at least smiling again at Henry's words, so this was progress. "Jeff really makes you feel happy when he's not annoying you?" Henry had to make sure. "And he's sorry for hurting you when he does?"

"He doesn't always say it in words, but I know he is. He shows me all kinds of things and emotions no one else gets from him, even when he's not talking. You have to really know him to know just how remarkable and rare that is," Annie pointed out.

"I suppose I do," Henry conceded. "And I suppose that the last person to just judge someone for their faults should be an ex-raging alcoholic. Even if it's with good intentions towards you. But even if Jeff is too protective of you to think you can handle him, I can't be that misguided."

"Maybe not, but I can't blame you for caring too much. Especially if you won't let me blame myself for doing the same," Annie admitted. "I'll be fine with him, really. I've got over a year to sort this out, and I am getting better at not taking things too personally now. I just have to focus on the good stuff and not let the rotten stuff get more out of hand than usual."

"I still wish you wouldn't have to settle for handling rotten stuff. But that's just me," Henry responded.

"I know, but you don't have to put me on that much of a pedestal. I can handle myself and I'm not always a blameless, perfect saint either. I'm not always the kind of savior you talked about in your article…..but I hope I never stop trying to be that kind of person. Objectively, I know I'm not really there yet, no matter how much you say I am. Maybe not being that arrogant is a good sign I'm on my way," Annie theorized.

"One of them, at least," Henry chimed in now that the mood was lightening up again – and seeing Annie smile again was another good sign that it was. She was then able to get to a few lighter topics and finally tell Henry about the rest of the study group and their adventures. After Henry was suitably blown away, bewildered and finally thankful that Annie had all these friends, he was able to tell her about his success stories in helping addicts, his success in staying clean, and how he successfully proposed a week ago.

As Annie was enthralled and so proud of Henry with each story, he was back to being amazed that he went out for a few minutes to get little snack bags, and came out of it spending all this time with –

"Wait a minute," Henry uttered as he checked the time on his watch, for the first time in obviously some time. "We've been here for well over an hour! I told my family I'd only be out for a minute, and that was much more than a minute ago!"

"Wow, I guess I Jeff-ranted longer than usual," Annie reflected as Henry thought over what to do. "Would you be….available to meet the rest of the Vines? Including the new one?" he finally asked.

"Oh….oh my. I, I guess there shouldn't be anything wrong with it…..but I really shouldn't intrude," Annie got out. "You have to leave them again tomorrow morning, I don't want to take up any more of your time with them. I mean, if I actually got back my birth family, I wouldn't want to pass up any more seconds with them than I had to."

"I don't think it would bother them to pass them up for you," Henry answered back.

"Maybe not….it would just be so overwhelming, though. Just like it was for you when you saw me at the store. Having your whole family talk to me about it, thanking me for saving your life...your fiancée thanking me for giving her a husband…..I'd be too busy crying to be good company," Annie confessed. "But then again, you have to go soon and I just finally got to meet you. God, I wish I actually did ask Troy to find our yearbook so I could find you sooner!"

"You thought about contacting me before?" Henry asked while he could change the subject.

"Of course I did! But I was nervous and overwhelmed and you said you didn't know how to talk to me! I guess I finally wanted to respect your wishes. After what you wrote, there was no way I wanted to do anything to make you uncomfortable. So I decided not to bring it up, and I didn't show the article to anyone in the group either. I was too embarrassed to have them know about it, especially Jeff…..and besides, I thought it was too.…special to share with anyone else," Annie sighed. "Kind of dumb when you really analyze it."

Henry would never dare to call Annie dumb, of course. But although he would never be as smart as she was, he could come up with a good idea or three. "Well….if you're that shy about meeting them right now, there are a few things we _can _do. First, we can exchange numbers and contact info so this isn't the last time we talk. That should make us feel less guilty about parting ways here."

"Of course, of course, that should work just fine," Annie brightened up as the both of them got out their cell phones. The two exchanged their numbers and put them into their separate contact and texting lists, as Henry ignored for now how he missed a few calls during the last hour.

"Second, I should at least give my loved ones proof that I met you, so they know I didn't waste my time or relapse tonight. If you'd like to join me in a picture, it should explain everything and give me something to frame back home," Henry offered.

"Of course!" Annie brightened up even more and hopped up from the booth. Henry then stood up to join her and put his phone into picture mode. When it was ready, Annie stood next to him, put an arm around him and gave her biggest Disney smile, while Henry did the same with a regular smile and took the picture. Once they saw how it came out, Henry thought ahead and sent the picture to Annie's phone to give her a copy and make sure he could successfully contact her.

"And third….this is a purely optional idea, but maybe you could give an audio message to them on the phone. If you're not ready to see them in person, having them hear your voice might be a good first step," Henry carefully offered. Annie still felt a little uneasy and guilty over not feeling brave enough to meet the Vines – but because she wasn't that brave, she probably did owe them a little something extra.

She nodded yes and tried to think out what she wanted to say, while Henry brought up the audio recording feature of his phone. Once it was up and Annie was finally ready, Henry gave her the phone and stood back as Annie hit record. It then took her about 10 seconds to start off – which made Annie more urgent since the phone could only record a two-minute message.

"Um….hello, Henry's family. I'm Annie….I've heard that you've heard of me. I'm sorry I kept him so long tonight….since you know who I am, I guess you don't mind that much. I'm also sorry I wasn't able to meet you in person, but I still wanted to thank you for not giving up on Henry. He gave me all the credit, but I know how lucky he is to have a real family standing by him too. And I know how lucky his future wife is too, and I know he's going to do everything to make sure she remembers that."

Annie checked to see she still had a minute left, then tried to start wrapping up. "Anyway….I'm so sorry that you almost lost him before then, and that he needed _my_ memory to come back to you. But I'm so happy he is back….he's the one who should get the credit for getting better, not me. Please keep looking out for him and being there for him now that he doesn't need me anymore. After all, the world needs people like Henry to inspire and set an example for people like me….people just as thankful for him as he is for me. Love, Annie Edison," Annie concluded before pausing the recording with 12 seconds to spare. "Was that all right?" she asked Henry once she could look at him again.

"Absolutely perfect. Thank you, Annie," Henry said, clearly thanking her for much more than her recording. Annie recognized it before relaxing into another hug with him – with this one being much more relaxed than the ones outside the store.

This one was calmer and less emotional, yet it was every bit as warm and meaningful. Since this wasn't a first meeting, their anxiety over meeting in person had been destroyed and they knew this wasn't both the first and last time they would talk to each other, it felt….almost normal. That was the last thing to describe anything about them and their connection, and yet it seemed to fit for this one instance.

Annie never thought she could feel more content or grateful than she did after she read the newspaper a year ago – both for her life and for the life of someone else. Nothing could top the first time she read Henry's story, yet seeing the epilogue to it in person, seeing how blessed and happy Henry was and still being a big part of it even now, and getting another new perspective on her own life – it still wasn't too shabby.

That feeling stayed with her even when she had to break the hug, let Henry go home and say goodbye. It stayed with her on the way back to her home and her ever improving life, would stay with her as she slept through the latest Troy/Abed noisy Dreamatorium adventure, and would surely stay with her no matter what new challenges she met at Greendale tomorrow.

Unknown to her, approximately 11 hours after Annie and Henry parted ways, Henry's efforts to research and track down where Jeff lived had paid off, as he knocked on the apartment door until a very tired Jeff finally opened it.

"Are you Jeff Winger?" Henry started off. Jeff looked too groggy to even hear him, although it was almost 8 a.m. already. "It's way too early for me to know that…." Jeff responded, even though it wasn't too early for Henry to get up, get dressed, pack up, drive here and fit this visit in before he left for his flight back to New Jersey. But Henry brushed that aside and continued, "You don't know me, but I know the woman you're in love with."

This seemed to catch Jeff's attention, although not quite for the reasons Henry had hoped. "Look, if she said I loved her, she was making it up just to rub it in before she left you! I had no idea she was attached or married before I did it with her….wait, was she just your girlfriend or wife? That'll help me narrow down….who exactly I'm dealing with here."

"Okay…..I'd better hurry up before you make me change my mind about this," Henry sighed. "You're just lucky I owe Annie so much." This seemed to catch Jeff's attention even further.

"Oh….you must be her new boyfriend, then. That's cool, I don't have a reason to care, and if anyone said I do then they are lying," Jeff barely said convincingly. "There's no good reason to care about her hooking up with barely good enough men, unless I have to kill them for her. Not that I have that big of a reason to kill them! If you remember, anyone who said otherwise is lying, especially Annie!"

Henry really, _really _preferred to believe that it was too early for Jeff to know what he was saying. Besides, after he let the Jeff/Annie situation bother him that much after coming home, and after he went back and forth between spending some final moments with his parents and finding Jeff's address last night – and after scanning a copy of his original newspaper article from last year to bring with him here – he had to at least try to see this through.

"I was just going to _ask_ you to read this, but now I'm halfway demanding it," Henry stated as he held up a copy of his article for Jeff to finally notice. "I wrote this a year ago for the local paper, and I'm halfway demanding that you read it now. Then I halfway demand you to read it again and again until it really sinks in. And then I have to fully demand that you really, _really _think long and hard about it, and then _really _ask yourself if you want to keep pushing a woman like Annie away. Because if you read this and you _still_ don't want to let yourself want her, or that you _still _think she can't handle you, or she's too childish for you, or that you could possibly make her stop being so wonderful, or whatever other excuse you have…..then you really don't deserve her after all."

Jeff finally took Henry's article, not knowing what to say – but Henry figured he should finish talking before Jeff got the chance to talk again. "But when you do finally come to your senses and you realize what you have in Annie, don't tell her that you needed me and my story to figure it out. It'll make you look better if she thinks you got cured on your own."

That was probably the best possible way to wrap it up, so Henry walked off before Jeff could ask any follow up questions. But once he left Jeff's sight, Henry still peeked around the corner to see if Jeff was actually reading his article. He had his doubts and hoped that his lingering disapproval of Jeff didn't scare him off from actually reading what he wrote.

However, after a few more moments, Henry actually did see Jeff start to read it. And when he saw that Jeff was frowning deeply a second later – likely from the opening paragraph where Henry wrote that their high school classmates called Annie an ugly stuck up know-it-all and worse – he knew he had him. This made Henry more confident that when Jeff got to the good part, he might just take the right lessons from it after all.

If he did, then Annie would probably call Henry to tell him the good news. Perhaps it would be too suspicious to her that Jeff opened up right after she told Henry about him; and she would figure out that he gave Jeff a push. Annie was too smart not to get an idea about it – but maybe after finally getting what she wanted and deserved from Jeff, she would be too love struck to piece it together.

Annie saved Henry's life without even knowing that he existed years ago. And now Henry was about to help give Annie the potential love of her life, without her knowing that he played a part. That may not have been close enough to remotely make them even, yet it was as close as Henry thought he could get.

The unknown influence Henry had in hopefully getting Jeff to man up about Annie was not the same as the influence Annie had in saving Henry's life. Nothing could ever really compare to it, as nothing that Henry did could ever truly make up what he owed her. But Annie seemed to be happy enough that he was happy, healthy and giving her something to live up to and be moved by – although Henry could still give her a little extra anyway.

And if Jeff still didn't take advantage of his gift, either by ignoring the article or being a bad boyfriend to Annie after all, even following this….well, there were consequences to making a recovering raging alcoholic, and someone who knew a lot of recovering and still slightly unstable addicts, very unhappy. Especially where the likes of Annie Edison were concerned.

But that was an irrational line of thinking for another day. For right now, his fiancée was waiting in the car outside, and they still had a flight to catch soon. It was time for Henry to go back to his new, Annie inspired life – and pass the time on his flight by imagining how the new Henry-inspired….and partly Jeff-inspired….part of Annie's life was finally beginning at the same time.


End file.
